


a little piece of heaven, an afterlife

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: band!au [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Seperti biasa, di saat-saat senggang Chan selalu berinisiatif untuk merekam cover beberapa lagu band beraliran rock (terutama heavy metal) sebagai hadiah kecil untuk penggemar mereka. Terkadang mereka membawakan lagu-lagu cover tersebut saat penampilan langsung. Namun sejak Matryoshka mulai beralih menjadi self-producing band, mereka mulai jarang membawakan lagu-lagu milik band lain.Kali ini mereka ingin membuat sedikit kejutan untuk pentas Halloween beberapa waktu ke depan.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: band!au [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/960699
Kudos: 5





	a little piece of heaven, an afterlife

_"For the story begin, is it such a sin? For me to take what's mine, until the end of time~"_

Lantunan nada rendah Seungmin memenuhi studio, ditingkahi oleh tabuhan drum Changbin dengan ketukan yang seirama dengan nada yang dihasilkan oleh gitar bass Hyunjin. Tatapan sang vokalis yang terlihat gelap serta dingin bertemu dengan mata Myungsoo dan Jeongin yang sedang menonton permainan mereka. Jeongin membeku, tubuhnya hampir meringkuk di sofa lantaran terintimidasi oleh ekspresi Seungmin. Sementara Myungsoo terus memperhatikan penampilan Matryoshka dengan raut serius.

Seperti biasa, di saat-saat senggang Chan selalu berinisiatif untuk merekam _cover _beberapa lagu band beraliran rock (terutama _heavy metal_) sebagai hadiah kecil untuk penggemar mereka. Terkadang mereka membawakan lagu-lagu _cover _tersebut saat penampilan langsung. Namun sejak Matryoshka mulai beralih menjadi _self-producing band_, mereka mulai jarang membawakan lagu-lagu milik band lain.

Kali ini mereka ingin membuat sedikit kejutan untuk pentas Halloween beberapa waktu ke depan. Kebetulan lengan Felix sudah membaik sehingga ia pun sudah diperbolehkan dokter untuk bermain gitar seperti biasa. Begitu Felix menyampaikan berita itu, Chan pun berusaha menyusun jadwal latihan mereka sepadat dan seefektif mungkin agar mereka bisa menghasilkan penampilan sempurna nantinya.

Lagu _A Little Piece of Heaven_ milik Avenged Sevenfold yang menjadi pilihan mereka tergolong sulit untuk ditampilkan secara langsung. Permainan drum dan bass yang intens serta nada lagu yang berfluktuasi terus menerus merupakan tantangan tersendiri. Namun tingkat kesulitan yang tidak biasa ini justru membuat mereka semua bersemangat untuk menampilkan yang terbaik. Chan pun berusaha untuk menambahkan sedikit efek dan melodi untuk membuat lagu tersebut lebih apik.

_"Almost laughed myself to tearsㅡ"_

Jeongin nyaris terlonjak ketika melihat Seungmin tertawa seperti orang kesetanan. Kedua alis pemuda Kim menukik tajam, matanya menunjukkan tatapan maniak yang membuat Jeongin merinding. Meskipun Seungmin terlihat tenang dan pendiam, tetapi kemampuan penghayatannya saat membawakan lagu cadas tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

_"ㅡconjuring her deepest fears!"_

Kedua tangan pemuda itu menjambak rambutnya saat nada suaranya meninggi, membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. Felix yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa menyeringai sebelum kembali fokus pada permainan gitarnya.

Sementara kedua penonton yang berada di hadapan mereka menunjukkan ekspresi berbeda. Jeongin terpana, sedangkan Myungsoo terlihat puas. Apalagi ketika melihat Changbin begitu bersemangat menggebuk drum dengan sekuat tenaga, rambut hitamnya bergerak seirama dengan tempo lagu.

Delapan menit tidak terasa berlalu begitu saja. Lagu yang cukup panjang itu menyita begitu banyak energi sehingga hampir seluruh personel Matryoshka tergeletak di lantai setelahnya dengan napas terengah. Jeongin berdiri begitu cepat sembari memberi mereka tepukan tangan penuh kekaguman, membuat Felix dan Hyunjin tertawa. Changbin melempar stik drumnya ke sembarang arah sebelum berguling ke arah Felix dan hampir menindih tubuhnya yang masih memeluk gitar. Beruntung Felix segera mendorong pemuda itu sebelum Changbin tersetrum gitar yang masih tersambung dengan amplifier.

"Sana jauh-jauh! Kau keringatan!" gerutu Felix, membuat Changbin terkekeh.

"Bagus sekali, guys! Kurasa latihan kali ini sudah hampir sempurna," tutur Myungoo sambil menyerahkan handuk pada Chan.

"Hampir?!" protes mereka berbarengan, nada kecewa dan tidak percaya terdengar seantero studio. Jeongin terpaksa menutup telinganya sebelum melempar handuk ke wajah hyungnya satu persatu.

"Iya. Aku nggak mau kalian puas hanya dengan penilaianku di latihan ini saja. Harus lebih sempurna lagi untuk hari H," Myungsoo mengangguk penuh pemahaman. Hyunjin memutar bola mata jengah sebelum duduk dan meneguk air mineralnya sampai habis.

"Lima menit lagi, ayo kita lanjut latihan sesi kedua," ujarnya berapi-api, " Goo Myungsoo harus dibungkam dengan penampilan _Afterlife_ kita. Ya kan, Felix?"

Menoleh pada temannya, Hyunjin mengulurkan tinjunya yang segera disambut Felix dengan kepalan tangan yang lebih kecil tetapi sanggup memberinya _brofist_ penuh tenaga. Gitaris itu pun bangkit dan menarik drummer yang masih berbaring malas di posisinya agar berdiri, merealisasikan ajakan Hyunjin untuk latihan sesi kedua.

Jeongin bergegas menghentikan kegiatannya membagikan air mineral untuk kembali pada sofa semula. Rasa penasarannya membuncah dengan penampilan kedua karena selama mereka latihan, baru kali ini Jeongin sempat menonton. Maklum saja, ia tidak punya waktu banyak karena harus mementingkan pendidikan.

"Siap semua?"

Seungmin yang juga sudah berdiri di depan mikrofon berdiri menatap teman-temannya, gitar tersampir di depan tubuhnya. Teman-temannya serentak mengangkat kepalan tangan, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah siap. Chan tertawa sembari menggelengkan kepala, mempersiapkan keyboardnya.

"_God. I love the spirit,_" ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "_on three, guys! One. Two. Three!_"

Chan pun mulai memainkan efek biola sebagai pembuka lagu.

Detik ke delapan belas, suara gitar, bass, dan drum mulai menggetarkan gendang telinga. Jari-jari Felix yang mungil tetapi lincah menari di atas senar gitar. Tak ubahnya menandingi kelincahan jemari Hyunjin yang jauh lebih panjang dan memetik senar bass dengan kecepatan yang mencengangkan. Kepala mereka terdongak ke udara, berbanding terbalik dengan Changbin yang justru _headbanging _sesuai tempo.

Setiap hentakan cepat membuat tubuh serta drumsetnya berguncang. Meskipun begitu, tangannya bergerak dengan presisi yang tepat hingga mereka berhasil menghasilkan sebuah sinergi yang tepat dalam membawakan lagu _Afterlife_ yang juga merupakan milik Avenged Sevenfold.

"_I don't belong here, we gotta move on dear~"_

Seungmin lagi-lagi menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan lagi vokalis band rock indie yang amatiran. Ia _bersinar_ dengan cahayanya sendiri.

_"Escape from this afterlife. Cause this time I'm right, to move on and on, far away from here!"_

Suara Seungmin mencapai nada tinggi selama beberapa saat sebelum berhenti. Lalu musik bertempo cepat kembali mengalun, menandakan verse 2 dimulai.

Lagu terus berlanjut, hingga sampai pada bagian _bridge,_ di mana nyanyian Seungmin diikuti oleh suara Changbin sebagai latar belakang, melantunkan keputusasaan. Jeongin bahkan harus memeluk dirinya sendiri karena merasa seolah rambut kuduknya meremang dengan penampilan teman-temannya.

(_"Unbreak me, unchain me, I need another chance to live!"_)

Lalu tiba-tiba saja Felix berlutut. Jari-jari Felix kembali menari di atas senar sang gitar merah, menghasilkan melodi yang berkejaran di telinga pendengar. Permainan gitar solo Felix membuat Jeongin menahan napas. Bahkan Myungsoo tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan dari pemuda yang sedang hanyut dalam gelombang emosi dalam permainannya.

Tempo drum mengikuti suara gitar yang semakin cepat. Membuat jantung bertalu-talu layaknya genderang perang. Gebukan drum Changbin dan melodi gitar Felix seolah saling adu kecepatan, berlari menuju garis akhir tak kasat mata dalam permainan mereka. Hingga di suatu titik tempo drum berubah dan gitar Felix melengking hingga membuat tangan kiri yang memegang leher gitar bergetar saat menekan senar cukup lama.

Hampir enam menit mereka memainkan lagu tersebut, hingga akhirnya Seungmin menyudahi dengan nada tinggi yang perlahan melemah. Tenggelam oleh efek distorsi yang ditimbulkan gitar listrik Felix. Begitu distorsinya menghilang, Jeongin dan Myungsoo serentak berdiri untuk bertepuk tangan. Terutama Jeongin yang menjerit heboh hingga membuat Myungsoo harus menyikutnya berkali-kali agar berhenti.

"_Bravo! Bravo Matryoshka!_" seru lelaki yang paling muda itu dengan bersemangat. Felix sampai meloncat senang bersama Hyunjin dan Seungmin karena senang melihat reaksi dua penonton mereka kali ini.

"Permainan gitar solo Felix, hm," Myungsoo mengacungkan dua jempol ke udara, "kuakui, itu benar-benar keren."

"_That's my boy!_" seru Changbin penuh rasa bangga sambil menunjuk Felix dengan salah satu stik drumnya. Pemuda itu membalas dengan cium jauh yang membuat Hyunjin serta Seungmin dan Jeongin mengernyitkan hidung.

"_Ew, gr__oss,_" gerutu mereka berbarengan. Chan hanya tertawa sementara Myungsoo menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, semuanya. Dengar," Myungsoo bertepuk tangan dua kali untuk menarik perhatian mereka, "kurasa kalian bisa istirahat sekarang. Latihannya akan dilanjutkan setelah kita makan malam. Bagaimana?"

"Samgyupsal!" jerit Hyunjin sebelum ber-_high five_ dengan Jeongin. Myungsoo menghela napas sebelum mengangguk, membuat kedua pemuda itu senang bukan kepalang. Setidaknya kali ini Myungsoo terlihat puas dengan hasil latihan Matryoshka sehingga mereka bisa bernapas lega sejenak dan menikmati hadiah dari sang manajer.

***

"Kalau kalian dapat peringkat pertama di pentas Halloween, kuberi kalian hadiah spesial."

Kelima anggota Matryoshka dan Jeongin serentak mengalihkan tatapan dari daging yang ada di panggangan ke Myungsoo. Ada seringaian kecil yang muncul di sudut mulutnya sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"Liburan ke Jeju."

Dalam sepersekian detik, seisi meja dihebohkan dengan lolongan dan jeritan penuh semangat dari para pemuda yang bertekad mendapatkan tempat pertama dalam festival Halloween nanti. Liburan adalah yang mereka butuhkan saat ini. Dan mereka bersumpah akan mendapatkan itu, bagaimanapun caranya.***


End file.
